The Alliance Leader's Ambitions/Script
=Base of Operations= Explore Catherine (Knight's Hall) Where are you, Lady Rhea? * Catherine: In Lady Rhea's absence, I will follow you. That's what she would want me to do. Know that wherever you might lead us, I'll continue searching for Lady Rhea. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's fine. (Relationship up) ** Choice 2: Sounds like a lot of trouble. * Catherine: ** Response 1: Good, because I will not budge on that point. Welcome back, Professor. ** Response 2: I don't care how much trouble it is! I will rescue Lady Rhea, at all costs. Claude (Reception Hall) Talk to them... * Claude: Hey there, my friend. It's funny how the monastery was once in ruins, but now it's downright bustling. Thanks to a little promise five years ago, our buddies have all gathered, and even the knights have returned. It's like we were all just waiting for you to awaken. And now we're all going to band together against the Imperial army. You should go and talk to everyone, if you can. There may be some who are still on the fence. Cyril (Cardinal's Room) I'm gonna keep it spotless. * Cyril: I don't know anything about rebuilding, but I can sure do my best to clean up the mess. I'm gonna keep Lady Rhea's room spotless, so she can use it right away whenever she gets back. You gotta find her, Professor. You just gotta. Felix (Training Grounds) A country with no king... * Felix: A country with no king has no future. That's why I made my way here. Professor, don't let me down. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Country with no king? ** Choice 2: Let's forge ahead. (Relationship up) * Felix: ** Response 1: Hmph. You'll understand soon enough. ** Response 2: Yes, let's. Find me a worthy opponent to battle and I'll be content. Flayn (Reception Hall) I am so glad you are unharmed. * Flayn: Professor, I am so glad you are unharmed! No matter the path you walk, I will be with you every step of the way. Anything you ask of me, I shall see it through. You saved my life, and I am in your debt. Hanneman (Second Floor) You were asleep for five whole years? * Hanneman: Thankfully, it appears the records and equipment I need for my research have not been damaged. I am most curious though. You say you were asleep for five whole years? Incredible. Perhaps this is another effect of your Crest. I do look forward to investigating you in greater detail. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We can talk about that. (Relationship up) ** Choice 2: Uh, maybe later... * Hanneman: ** Response 1: Wonderful news! I am most excited to begin. We must find the time, of course. ** Response 2: I'll have to be content with observing you wherever you go, then. I cannot waste any opportunity! Hilda (Greenhouse) Oh, Claude... * Hilda: I'm pretty headstrong, but Claude could give me a run for my money. I mean, he's dragged the knights into this. You ought to be careful, Professor. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'll be fine. ** Choice 2: You too. (Relationship up) * Hilda: ** Response 1: I wonder if you've got a hidden headstrong side? You must be hiding it really well though. ** Response 2: Don't worry about me. I'm here because I want to be. Also because being around my big brother feels like a real chore. Ignatz (Cathedral) To end up like this... * Ignatz: It's been fixed up quite a bit, but it's battle scars aren't so easily erased... To think that a glorious cathedral, with a thousand year history... would end up like this. I'll rebuild this place someday. This cathedral is the symbol of Fódlan. Maybe I should paint a picture of the beautiful cathedral of old, while I still remember what it looked like... Leonie (Training Grounds) Count on me to watch your back. * Leonie: It's not just for my village that I'm fighting alongside you here, you know. It's also that Captain Jeralt asked me, his first and greatest apprentice, to look out for you. Of course, it wouldn't be enough just to keep you alive. It's my duty to make sure you win too. So do your best, Professor. And count on me to watch your back. Lorenz (Entrance Hall) I intend to remain here. * Lorenz: I have written to my father to signal my intention to remain here. Not that I require his approval to do so. There is not much for me to gain by returning to Alliance territory now. But by staying, I will be able to influence the course of events directly, on the field of battle. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Will you get along with the Alliance leader? ** Choice 2: Will you keep an eye on the Alliance leader? (Relationship up) * Lorenz: ** Response 1: We will not be friends, but I will cooperate with him as much as is necessary to secure victory. ** Response 2: Naturally. Someone needs to make certain he does not lead the Alliance to ruin. Lysithea (Library) Finally. * Lysithea: I've grown weary and impatient - these past five years, my hands have been bound. But now, I can finally take action with a clear goal. I'm grateful to you and to everyone. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I didn't do anything. (Relationship up) ** Choice 2: And that goal is? * Lysithea: ** Response 1: Nonsense. Your presence steeled everyone's resolve. ** Response 2: Down with the Empire! Surely peace will soon follow if the Empire is overthrown. Then my parents can finally find peace themselves. Manuela (Second Floor) My, Professor... * Manuela: My, Professor. You haven't changed a bit! At your age, I'd expect your whole demeanor to have changed greatly over five years... Though I suppose I haven't changed either, right? Thank you for noticing, by the way. Marianne (Cathedral) The least we can do is pray... * Marianne: Even with the church in shambles, we can still pray. The goddess will surely hear our prayers, but still... I hope the church can return to it's former beauty someday. Raphael (Dining Hall) It's a dream come true! * Raphael: Fighting alongside you and everyone else is a dream come true, Professor! And don't worry about my little sis. Right now she's back home helping out with the family business. I kinda figured I was gonna be stuck going back and taking over for her. But thanks to you and Claude, I get to work on my dream of becoming a proper knight! Seteth (Second Floor) It's a pleasure to see you again. * Seteth: Five long years, I've searched for you and the archbishop. It's a pleasure to see you again. The Church of Seiros will follow you from now on, but please do not abandon the search for Lady Rhea. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We'll do whatever it takes to find her. (Relationship up) ** Choice 2: We don't know what the future will bring. * Seteth: ** Response 1: Thank you. I know the battles ahead will be dire, but we will support you with all our strength. ** Response 2: Wherever she is, Rhea is doubtlessly waiting for you. Please do not let her down. Shamir (Knight's Hall) If you're around... * Shamir: I'm more of a mercenary than a knight these days. I work to get paid. I never was too attached to Fódlan. I was considering leaving soon... But I might change my mind if you're around. Gatekeeper It's such a thrill! * Gatekeeper: Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report! You know, it's such a thrill to be able to greet you like this again! I almost died as well in the battle five years ago, but I won't allow any enemies to get into this place again, I promise you that! Even if the Death Knight shows up, I'll be sure to... Well, for now I'll keep training so I can eventually feel confident that I can stop him! Knight of Seiros (Cathedral) The monks... * Knight of Seiros: It seems that in the last five years, the monks here have left this place for the town below. However, once they learn of our return, perhaps they'll come back. I hope the monastery can return to normal some day... Knight of Seiros (Knight's Hall) Everything is so different... * Knight of Seiros: During the millennium festival, the leaders of all territories were supposed to gather together and pledge perpetual peace. But now that hope has been dashed, thanks to the emperor's actions. The Kingdom is also vastly different than before. I guess we'll never return to the world as it was five years ago... Knight of Seiros (Reception Hall) It's all thanks to Seteth. * Knight of Seiros: During his search for Her Grace, the archbishop, Seteth has visited churches all across the land. It served to demonstrate to the devout across Fódlan that the Church of Seiros is still going strong. As a result, the faithful are not currently in a state of chaos. Soldier (Knight's Hall) Peace and prosperity has declined. * Soldier: In the Alliance, the lords have been at odds, so peace and prosperity have declined there as well. In particular, bandits have been appearing in large numbers near the Great Bridge of Myrddin. Rumor has it that the domain's lord, someone by the name of Acheron, is a completely ineffectual leader... Quests Supply Run : Bulletin Board :* Hilda: We need more resources around here. Please help! : View Quest :* Hilda: We're in dire need of some more supplies. Can you help? : Quest Complete :* Hilda: Thanks, Professor! You really did a nice job procuring resources for us. Now, here's a little token of my appreciation. Fishing for the Big One : Bulletin Board :* Soldier: Something is terrorizing the fish in the pond. Are there any fishing savants who can help me investigate? : View Quest :* Soldier: The fish seem skittish lately... It's said that every five years, in the wake of a storm, a mystery fish appears and eats up all of the other fish in the pond. They call it the Big One. I thought that was just a legend, though. : Quest Complete :* Soldier: You got rid of the Big One! Now the other fish can rest easy. Assuming fish rest... Anyways, nice work. Dealing with Deserters : Bulletin Board :* Soldier: In need of capable fighters willing to hunt down deserters in Fódlan's Locket. : View Quest :* Soldier: Some soldiers stations at Fódlan's Locket abandoned their posts. They weren't what you'd call upstanding folks. It would be a real headache for us if they became bandits and started wreaking havoc in the towns. : Quest Complete :* Soldier: I heard that you handed a crushing defeat to those Fódlan's Locket deserters. Sounds like, after your little intervention, they've changed their tune and are back on our side. Thanks for keeping 'em in line. Pirates in the North : Bulletin Board :* Soldier: Need assistance dealing with pirates along the coast of the Sreng Region. : View Quest :* Soldier: Recently, pirates have been raiding coastal towns in the Sreng Region. People say that they're attacking innocent civilians and sinking merchant ships. Think you can do something about that? : Quest Complete :* Soldier: Nice work out there! Some mercenaries heard news of your valiant leadership and have come to the monastery to offer their services. A Piece of History : Bulletin Board :* Merchant: Seeking a piece of history to start my collection. : View Quest :* Merchant: I want to start a collection that chronicles the history of Fódlan, but I'm having trouble getting my hands on anything significant. Honestly, it might be easier to excavate an artifact rather than trying to find one for sale... : Quest Complete :* Merchant: Ah, magnificent! Exactly what I was looking for. Clearly, I asked the right person for help. Floral Tribute : Bulletin Board :* Hilda: Wanted: Lots of lovely flowers. Any type or size is fine. : View Quest :* Hilda: We're gathering flowers as quickly as we can, but we still don't have nearly enough. Do you think you can help us? The prettier, the better! : Quest Complete :* Hilda: Claude says that flowers on a grave are as much for the living as they are for the dead. If the dead don't look so solemn, then neither will we. That's Claude for you... Always trying to brighten things up a little. Cutscene (Guardian Moon, Day 30, Reception Hall, Daytime) * Claude: Everyone, listen up! I have a proposal. We are now building our forces in order to rise up against the Imperial army. But it wouldn't be smart for us to fight under the banner of the Alliance. That would only incite the lords who support the Empire. We've also combined forces with the Knights of Seiros. Therefore, I suggest that we operate under a new symbol. That's why I've prepared this... (Image of a banner with the Crest of Flames depicted on it) * Claude: You may recognize it as the Crest of Flames, which resides in Teach. The phantom Crest that has reappeared after more than 1,000 years. We're attempting our own miracle, so it seems like a suitable symbol for us. So... Until we welcome the dawn of a new age in Fódlan... Let's fight to the very end, as one, under the symbol of the Crest of Flames! * Hilda: Impressive, Claude. Forget restoring the monastery. You've somehow roped everyone into fighting back against the Empire! * Claude: If you recall, I never asked anyone to join us. If anything, we have Teach's achievements to thank. Now that you mention it, I guess I should express my gratitude. (Goddess Tower, Daytime) * Claude: Hey, friend. So this is where you've been. Without you, the knights never would have joined our cause. I could never pay you back for that. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: You're welcome. ** Choice 2: Let's do our best. * Claude: Just leave it to me, Teach. When this fight is over, I plan to see all of my dreams come to fruition, and yours as well. * Byleth: What are you dreams, Claude? * Claude: Well, for example... to bust open Fódlan's Throat. There's a massive fortress there, which is responsible for protecting the eastern border of the Alliance. I like to think of it as a lid on a bottle. The people of Fódlan only know a small part of the world. Their prejudices are born because they don't know what lies beyond their borders. And the opposite is true too. Those outside of Fódlan don't know about this place. Ignorance breeds discrimination. Whether you look inside the bottle or outside of it... If you really look, all you find are people who you can get along with, if you only try. That's why I wanna bust open that lid, which is keeping us locked inside. Or destroy the bottle entirely. * Byleth: Are you going to tell our allies about this? * Claude: I'll find the right time to bring it up. Even if I talked about it now, it doesn't seem realistic, does it? First we need to defeat the Empire and restore peace to... Huh? * Leonie enters. * Leonie: Professor! Claude! We're under attack! * Claude: I guess we'll have to cut our conversation short. What's going on, Leonie? * Leonie: It's a small group, but some Imperial troops are headed this way. It looks like they were stationed nearby. * Claude: I got to hand it to Edelgard. Nothing gets past that woman. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We should proceed cautiously. (Claude relationship up) ** Choice 2: Let's take them down. (Leonie relationship up) * Response 1: ** Claude: As long as we don't let our guard down, there's no way they can defeat us. * Response 2: ** Leonie: All right! I'll show you how much I've improved, Professor! * Claude: This will be our first battle alongside the Knights of Seiros. Let's kick off our new partnership with a magnificent victory! Mission Protecting Garreg Mach : Fulfilling a promise made five years ago, your former students gather once more at the monastery, as do the knights. However, your joyful reunion is cut short... Victory Conditions: Route the enemy. Defeat Conditions: All of your units fall in battle, or a defended location is captured. On the World Map Though plans to resist the Empire are still being devised by the Alliance army, the Imperial army has already anticipated their next move. An Imperial vanguard, just outside Garreg Mach, led by General Randolph, begins to advance with the aim of toppling the monastery once again. Before Battle * Randolph: The Knights of Seiros are a powerful enemy, but we have more soldiers. We'll take them down all at once! * Claude: So, the enemy intends to use their overwhelming numbers to defeat us. Let's fight fire with... actual fire. During Battle Phase one * Knight of Seiros: Report! The enemy has entered the periphery of Garreg Mach! * Claude: If they reach the interior, the enemy will take the monastery. Drive them back immediately! Phase two * Imperial Soldier: What? That strange battle flag is... But isn't our enemy the Church of Seiros? * Randolph: They didn't have enough soldiers with just the church, so they upped their numbers by joining with those filthy rogues. It doesn't matter what flag they fly. They're nothing more than a mob. We'll destroy them all! Phase three (Reinforcements appear) * Claude: Allied soldiers are making preparations for the plan. Protect them! If the ally reinforcements are killed before reaching the marked location * Claude: What? The fire attack unit was routed?! Damn it...my brilliant plan failed. * Randolph: It looks like they were planning something, but it failed! When ally reinforcements reaches location * Claude: We're prepared for the fire attack. Now we just need to draw the enemy's attention. You can't defeat us with that many soldiers? The Imperial army is doomed without a capable general! * Randolph: Quiet! Don't think you'll get away with mocking me! Attack! Make sure they never speak again! * Claude: Now! (Upper half of map becomes filled with fire) * Randolph: Argh, a fire attack... The damage is too great. We can't fight anymore! All units, retreat! I'll take on our pursuers! Carry away the injured soldiers! Enemy escape routes shown. * Claude: If we let them escape, they'll come back to attack later. We have to take them out! * Victory Conditions: Defeat the enemy commander. When everyone except Randolph and reinforcements are left * Randolph: A total loss... But we can't just return home like this... * Claude: Teach, look out! They're after your head! (Randolph will start moving around the map towards Byleth) Randolph Battle Quote Death Quote * Claude: Those Imperial troops are really something. Looks like we'll face a lot of resistance in the future. After Battle * Claude: Phew! Nice work. We won without much incident, thanks to all of you. * Knight of Seiros: I don't think the Empire will leave us alone now. What do you plan to do? * Claude: I intend to ask the Alliance lords to share some troops with us to bolster our forces. * Lorenz: I will speak plainly. No matter whom we beseech for reinforcements, our envoys will inevitably pass through Gloucester territory. My father is being cautious not to give the Empire a pretext to intervene. Therefore, he is unlikely to allow even envoys to pass through. * Byleth: Why not request reinforcements from the Kingdom? * Claude: Ah... I guess I haven't told you yet, Teach. The Kingdom isn't in a position to be sending anyone reinforcements. After losing King Lambert during the Tragedy of Duscur, a Regent had been handling it's politics. But then... There was a bloody coup. The Regent and Prince Dimitri both... Apparently the whole family was killed. All Blaiddyd territory, including the Kingdom capital, is being ruled by those who are cooperating with the Empire. The Kingdom is no more. It's not called the Faerghus Dukedom. The vast majority of the former Kingdom lords bent a knee to the overwhelming power of the Empire and the Dukedom, and now fall under their jurisdiction. * Claude: Some who formerly held power are continuing to resist, but it would be difficult for them to regain it. * Hilda: Oh, hey! I can think of one person who we can ask for reinforcements. Someone whose territory is really close, and who's on good terms with Claude... * Lysithea: Ah! The Hero of Daphnel, I presume? * Leonie: I've seen her before, and she does seem to be reliable. * Marianne: You're talking about Judith, right? I bet she would lend us a hand... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: She seems intimidating. ** Choice 2: She seems strong. * Claude: That's right, you've met her once before, Teach. She's a fearsome one-woman army. She did a lot for me, even before I was recognized as the heir to House Riegan. I don't like the idea of owing her more than I already do, but given the situation, sacrifices must be made. I'll reach out to her. As for the rest of you, prepare for our next battle. (Knight's Hall, Daytime) * Claude: Heya, Teach. How are you feeling? Does anything feel, um... strange at all? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Nothing in particular. ** Choice 2: I feel a bit sluggish. * Claude: ** Response 1: *** Good. I still vividly remember you suddenly collapsing and passing out after you went through those changes. *** But maybe that's not a concern now that you've spent five long years napping. ** Response 2: *** Well, you were asleep for five whole years, after all. It'll probably take time to get you back to top form. *** Though I'm relieved to see you haven't lost a step as far as combat goes. * Claude: Your command bringing my schemes to life... That's just how we fight best. * Byleth: Any word from Judith? * Claude: Not yet, but there's no need to worry. That woman adores me. Once we've bolstered our forces, it'll finally be time to start taking decisive action. But I wonder... Do you really think Rhea is still alive? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: She's alive. ** Choice 2: I don't know. * Claude: ** Response 1: I think so too. It's hard to imagine the death of someone as important as her staying a secret. ** Response 2: There's no telling. But it's also hard to imagine the death of someone as important as her staying a secret. * Claude: I wonder where she is and what she's doing... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Do you hope she's alive? ** Choice 2: Do you hope she's dead? (Relationship up) * Claude: ** Response 1: All I know is that I still have a lot of questions I need to ask her. ** Response 2: *** That's a dangerous question, Teach. To be honest, I've given it a lot of thought. *** All I know is that I still have a lot of questions I need to ask her. * Claude: About the true history of Crest Stones and Heroes' Relics... and the truth behind the legend of Seiros and Nemesis. She has secrets. Too many of them for my comfort. Considering the state of the world... it's suspicious. You must be curious about what was done to you and what her plans were for you, right? And you never did learn about your mother, did you? None of our doubts will ever be clear unless we hear these answers from Rhea herself. In that sense, I absolutely hope Rhea is still alive. But as far as Fódlan goes, I do wonder what a world without Rhea would look like. * Byleth: A world without Rhea? * Claude: The majority of people in Fódlan believe in the Seiros faith that Rhea preaches. That's why they accept the noble system as if it were the only option, and refuse to associate with those who believe in anything else. That closed-minded philosophy is the reason why Fódlan's Throat is locked tight. But if you remove the archbishop who strictly advocates that doctrine, that world view is no longer absolute. There's room for free thought. The leadership of the church would undoubtedly fall to you, and you would hold the power to change the shape of the faith. Of the world. Then, for the first time, people would truly be free to think for themselves. To decide what's right, and what's wrong. Honestly, I believe Edelgard is probably hoping to achieve something very similar. But her methods require too much bloodshed. That's not something the world can get behind. Anyway... The best thing we can do is find Rhea and hear what she has to say. Heh, oops... I guess I've been going on for a while now. Sorry about that. You should get some rest. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts